Terraria
by Ethatre
Summary: A new player has awoken in the world of Terraria.


Terraria  
Day I

I awoke, quite annoyingly, by having a bucket of water poured over my head. I got up, sputtering, looking around to find who had rudely awoken me. Surprised, I see that I am dry and in the middle of nowhere.  
"What the..." I say to myself, surprised. "Over here." I hear suddenly. Looking around for the source of the voice I see someone sitting in a nearby tree with a bucket. "Who are you?!" I ask the stranger. "I'm Levi, your guide!" he replies smiling.  
"My what?" I ask, confused by this strange person. "Your guide." he repeats, annoyed, "I am here to help you survive in Terraria!". "Terraria?" I say. "Terraria is a land of adventure! A land of mystery! A land  
that's yours to shape, to defend and to enjoy. Your options in Terraria are limitless. Are you a Gun-Gunslinger with an itchy trigger finger? A master builder? A collector? An explorer? All of it is yours! Also, there are slimes..." saying the last part while looking behind me.  
"Slimes?" I reply turning around to see a green blob-like thing. Levi, seeing my confusion, says "Use your copper short-sword.". "What?" "The pointy thing in your bag.". I look over my shoulder, to my surprise, to see a bag with a pickaxe, a small sword, an axe, and a book about 'Crafting'.  
Grabbing the sword I ask cluelessly "What do I do with it?" "Stab it with the pointy end." "Okay..." I reply, walking towards the slime. The slime, somehow knowing I was there without eyes, jumped seventeen feet into the air, only to miss me by a few inches.  
I jab my sword at it, causing the slime to fall apart into a pile of gel with some coins in it. "Pick up the gel and copper coins." says Levi. "Why?" I ask, not wanting to touch the gel. "The gel is very flammable, so combine it with wood to make torches; and you can buy suppl-"  
"Where am I, what am I doing with a sword, and who are you!?" I ask. Levi sighs, annoyed by my questions and being interrupted, "Like I said before, I'm Levi, your guide in Terraria; and as to you having a sword, you, the chosen, one needs it to defend yourself."  
"Chosen one?" I ask, afraid of the answer. "The chosen hero to save the land from the Corruption." he replies. "Hero!? Corruption?!" "Enough with the questions already; you're giving me a headache."  
"Wha... buh... Fine..." I say, "Can you atleast tell me what to do, since you're my guide to this place?" "Well, since you asked so nicely," he say with an innocent smile on his face, "You should use your axe and cut down some trees to work on your house." Grabbing my axe from the bag, I proceed to cut down some trees.  
"Now use the wood and build a workbench. With it you can make more complex items." he tells me, while I do so, "Now lay down some wood for a floor; you can't build a house without one. Then build up the walls, after that the roof."  
After a few hours of building, I finally finish building the house. "Good job! Now lets get inside before we get eaten." says Levi, getting off the tree finally. "Eaten... Do I want to ask?" I say. "Not really." He replies.  
After getting inside he says, "Now, you should use your spare wood to make a wooden sword.". "Why would I need a wooden sword when I already have a copper one?" I ask. "Because thats a copper short-sword. You need a broad-sword; even if it's made of wood.  
"A short-sword is too small to be use any other way besides stabing. But a broad-sword on the other hand, is much bigger so you can get a few swings in." "So I need a wooden broad-sword because a short-sword is too small?" I ask, wanting to make sure I got everything correct.  
"Thats about right." He tells me. Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. "Who's there?" I ask, startled, heading towards the door. "I wouldn't open that door if I were you." Levi tells me. "What is it?!" I ask, as the banging continues. "Zombies."  
He says, sitting down at the table. "Zombies? The kind that eat you for dinner?" I ask. "Pretty much." he replies, "They have been re-animated with dark magic."  
"Magic? Where can I get that?" I question, interested. "If you want to do magic, you'll need a magic item; you also need to collect stars to increase your mana." he tells me.  
"How do I find and/or make a magic item?" I say. "If you have ten copper and eight amethyst you can make a basic staff. You can also find magical items deep underground." He says mater-of-factly.  
"When can we start looking for these magic items?" I ask, excited of the prospect of magic. "Tomorrow. We need sleep, and you have been working all day."  
"Awww." I complain. "Not a word. This is the first time I've had a roof over my head that isn't made of leafs or stone." He tells me, annoyed, "Good night."


End file.
